


Magnetism

by orphan_account



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Other Characters - Freeform, bunch of oneshots, every genre every style, some background ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opposing magnets are complete opposites, and yet they are drawn to each other with incredible force... Kido and Momo are likewise opposites, and find themselves attracted to the other like a magnet. A collection of unconnected KidoMomo oneshots. Cuteness will no doubt ensue, but this is in no way restricted to just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late

**Author's Note:**

> KidoMomo is severely lacking. So here is my contribution. 
> 
> In which Kido is Momo's favourite senpai.

Momo Kisaragi. A bit of a loser, weird taste in clothes, only two friends and a big brother.

Tsubomi Kido. Distant, cool, quiet, and unapproachable.

They were complete opposites, and that's exactly why Momo never would have thought she'd ever be noticed by her senpai.

Not that Momo was, you know, obsessed with her or anything. She wouldn't be the kind of girl to randomly blurt "Senpai!" when they met in the halls, and she didn't run to school with a piece of toast in her mouth, and she definitely wasn't so incredibly clumsy that she would collide right into sen- Kido-san. Usually.

But for some reason, today her brother (Her stupid brother) had stolen her alarm for some odd reason, so she woke up late. Step one. Then, as she hurriedly pulled her socks on and grabbed a hairbrush, she knocked over the cereal and milk and carbohydrates went everywhere. Step two. But there was no time! It was five minutes until the bus arrived at the nearest stop, and half an hour if she missed that one. No way was she cleaning that mess up now, she could clean it after school!

And so, with no other choice because the remains of the milk and cereal were currently being a health hazard on the floor, Momo made herself toast, hastily buttered with jam, and ran outside. With the toast sticking out of her mouth like some sort of moron. And her brother yelling at her to slow down, and Come back and clean the kitchen you little shit, but Momo was already out of earshot. That was step three.

As it turns out, the bus had already arrived at her stop by the time Momo rounded the bend, and she ran even harder, desperation causing perspiration to cling to her brow. She shoved the last crumb of toast in her mouth and flailed her arms hopelessly, causing a scene, but the bus didn't wait. It just… drove off. Without Momo on it. She managed to follow it for another block before she literally collapsed, panting, and very much embarrassed. Crud.

She really thought the day couldn't get any worse, and school hadn't even started yet. She was forced to wait at the bus stop, alone, for a full half hour and then some because the bus was running late. She was forced to stand there, taking all the looks from passers-by that were no doubt judging her, or worse, criticising her.

And then, then when she finally got on the bus, she was exactly a coin short and held up the bus for a good three minute or so trying to find some spare change at the bottom of her bag.

And there were no seats left.

After a bumpy, uncomfortable and painstakingly slow bus ride, Momo was finally ready to depart, but unfortunately, someone was in the way, talking really loudly on a mobile phone, so she couldn't, and had to wait for the next stop, the street over. Now a bit disoriented, Momo tried to point herself in the direction of school and broke into a sprint. Not being the most coordinated, nor the fittest, she only lasted five blocks before she made someone spill their coffee, ran into a lamppost, nearly caused a traffic accident, almost got eaten by a stray cat, tripped and scraped her knee, and ran out of breath.

"Why does the world hate me?" Momo panted, leaning against a post-box. Was it a post-box? She had always wondered, because putting a post-box on a street sounded kind of silly…

Momo shook her head. Now was not the time! She could still save face; she could make it to school on time. Or, she thought as she checked her watch, she could make it in one piece, at least.

Running proved to be a bad idea, so she quickly gave up on that.

Hijacking a car was also out of the question. It was illegal to drive without a license.

So she had to do an awkward hybrid of walking and jogging which also garnered strange looks from the general public. Well, if they were in the same situation as her, they probably wouldn't be laughing. Were they laughing?

Momo picked up speed again. They probably were. All the more reason to get to school faster.

At last, Momo saw a recognisable street, the street her school was situated. This was it! Pumping her legs harder, or rather, flailing them faster, Momo was filled with rejuvenated energy. Sure, she was nearly twenty minutes late, but it was better to be late than not come, she figured, even if the principal would get angry with you.

"Yes! I made it!" Momo pumped a fist in the air, allowing herself a moment of triumph before heading for the closed school gates.

Closed?

It only took a moment for her to realise that it was Sunday. Which meant school wasn't open. Which meant…

"I'm such an idiot!"

"I'll say." A voice said from afar, and Momo was suddenly aware of the fact that she was saying all these things out loud. Like a weirdo. And now, someone had finally had enough of her weird flailing arms and fist pumps and- holy crap it was Kido. Momo felt her blood pressure rise by about a hundred of whatever units they used to measure blood pressure with. What the hell was blood pressure anyway?

"O- oh, u- u- um…" Shit. Now Momo couldn't even form a word. She coughed, as if that was the problem all along and as if Kido would fall for it. "… S- senpai…"

Well. With all that had happened that day, adding 'blurting out senpai in front of senpai' to the list seemed almost minor.

"Er, Ki… Kisaragi… san?" Kido scrunched her face in thought, trying to remember the name. On one hand, Momo was surprised Kido even knew her name, but on the other, it bugged her that Kido probably knew her as "clutz-girl". She was famous. Actually, it was more like infamous.

"Yeah, hah, this hasn't really been my day…" Momo's stature drooped as she felt her spirit leeched out of her. All the running and falling was really taking its toll on her inactive body. She should have joined a gym or something. How embarrassing.

"So I see." Kido said, but she didn't move. Momo had expected her to just keep on walking, or whatever it was she was doing, but she just stood there, watching. And for some reason, it was so much worse than all the eyes in the world.

"Um…"

"So…"

They both stopped, catching each other's eyes. Momo was entranced for a moment before she continued her staring match with the pavement. "You go first."

Kido cleared her throat, straightening her jacket just a little. Momo wouldn't have ever thought that this was Kido's nervous state. "Seeing as you're already all the way out here, would you mind helping me do some shopping? I've got quite a bit to do-"

"Yes!" Momo squealed, with far too much enthusiasm. "I mean, um, yeah, sure."

Kido smiled, and Momo melted, but not before thanking her brother for stealing her alarm clock.


	2. Vampire - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kido is a vampire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late as always woops. Well please enjoy as best you can, I have plenty more where these came from aha.

It was the middle of the night, so it was the perfect time for the vampire to strike.

Realistically, Momo should really have seen it coming. After all, everyone knew vampires liked to make their claim on the borders of their small town, and nobody except the most desperate of travellers would walk along the streets alone, at midnight. Well, Momo was never exactly "ordinary".

She did have a reason for her late night stroll, and that was the peculiar lunar eclipse. She'd never seen one this vivid before, and since it would only last a short time, Momo decided it would be best to admire it from the town square.

She never got there.

Upon deciding to take a back-route shortcut, Momo suddenly found herself clamped in a pair of strong arms. When she tried screaming, something- a hand- clasped over her mouth.

She lost consciousness within seconds…  
-

The night of the lunar eclipse was an important one, for human and vampire kind alike. For most people, it was a mere natural phenomenon, but marked the start of the festival of crops for the inhabitants of this small town. "Festival of crops" would quite nicely apply to the common vampiric practice which occurred on these days. Only, it was the day when a vampire was supposed to make a kill.

Tsubomi Kido was no exception to this rule.

As far as vampires went, Kido was among the youngest. She was only half a decade undead, but as inexperienced as she was, tonight was the time she would prove herself to her peers. Tonight, she would finally make use of the weeks of preparation, of choosing the right target, of watching the quiet town carefully, and she would bring her first kill back to her haven. And then she would be a real vampire, just like her brothers and sister.

From the shadows she emerged, as if she was a shadow herself. Yet another handy vampire power. Kido set her face to a grin as the thrill of the chase began. Wind whipped at her hair and hood as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop, eyes trained to the ground below to make sure she didn't miss her prey.

There she was!

With an inaudible swoop, Kido landed feet-first behind her target and thanked the lucky gods that she hadn't fallen and tripped. In the same motion, her arms stretched out and caught the village girl around her torso, pinning her arms to her sides. The next point of call was to cover her mouth. There. And now, to tighten her grip until the victim couldn't breathe…  
-

And there she was, finally, in Kido's home for the time being, on the ground in a heap. Her hair was nice, Kido decided. It reminded her of the sun, a luxury she no longer had the pleasure of seeing now that she was dead.

Then she woke up.

Kido was expecting her to awaken in a more… groggy and disorientated fashion, maybe giving the vampire a chance to gloat and menace. That would have been nice. Instead, the village girl shot up with a start, almost frightening Kido into a faint. Their eyes met, and perhaps Kido's blood-red eyes shocked the girl for a moment, giving the vampire the upper hand for but a second before she was punched solidly in the gut. Kido just about fell backwards from the strength of the girl's fist, tears smarting her eyes. Then came the second attack: an open palm to the cheek. Kido was sure it left a mark.

"Wh-who are you?!"

Gods, Kido thought, didn't this girl know better than to attack first, and ask questions later? She was still doubled over in pain at this point, unable to reply. Despite being dead, for some reason having the wind knocked out of her lungs still kind of hurt.

"Um… Are you… alright?" The village girl asked, finally showing a bit of remorse, maybe. Kido decided she very much preferred the sound of the girl's voice when it wasn't raised in anger.

"I… ow…" Kido gasped – talking still hurt. You'd have thought that, being dead and all, I wouldn't feel pain. She grumbled mentally. There was a sudden pressure on her shoulder, and she looked up only to be face to face with the other girl. At this distance, she could see the villager's eyes were a golden-orange colour, and were wide with concern. Kido felt inconceivably afraid. If her heart were beating like a human's, it would have been hammering away. As it were, she just barely contained her trembling.

"I'm sorry, I- I didn't mean to hurt you that bad, uh…" The girl was still speaking. What a strange person. Kido hadn't quite expected this particular turn of events. "Why have you brought me here?"

Drawing a deep breath, Kido stood at her full height once more, attempting to tower over the smaller girl. "Why, I was kidnapping you, of course." She replied, with faked bravado, even though she could hear something like blood rushing past her ears.

"Kid… napping…?" The girl looked puzzled, furrowing her brow in an almost cute fashion. "But why? I mean, holding me for ransom wouldn't be much good, you see, I'm not really that rich or anything, I mean I'm not poor, but-"

Having heard enough, and having passed her initial fear, Kido interrupted the long spiel. "Because," She said, with a bit more force than intended. "I was going to kill you."

A moment of silence, then;

"Oh."

The two stood there for a while, and Kido felt blood actually rush to her head in embarrassment and shame, which was strange because she was, as previously mentioned, not alive. Uncomfortable with the silence and lack of blood-sucking, Kido opened her mouth to speak again, but was once again beaten by her supposed prisoner.

"Are you a vampire?" She asked, and Kido froze. Was she- could this girl be a vampire hunter?

"… Y- yes…" Kido swallowed, thickly, trying to shake off these strange feelings. She was a vampire! Fear didn't suit her! "Yes."

"Whoa," The village girl muttered, moving a little closer. Kido stepped back hastily. "You know, I always thought you were real. Once, a vampire took one of our sheep, but no-one believed me."

Kido had to restrain herself. What self-respecting vampire would drink sheep's blood? That stuff was like poison. Well, in any case, she had proven herself to be merely an ordinary human.

"Wait. Does that mean," the girl stopped trying to advance, for the first time looking truly wary. "that you were going to, um, eat… me?"

"No!" Kido paused. Why had she said that? Because she hated seeing this strange girl she hadn't met before look so worried? Surely, surely, Kido's true intention was to sink her fangs right into that petite neck, drain away her blood and then leave her for dead?

Surely.

But now, with those naïve eye boring right into her vampire soul, Kido couldn't do it. Not like this. Not now.

"Well, I… I was, but… Not anymore." Kido truly was the worst vampire ever. She felt herself prickle at the eyes. She would have to go home empty handed, and face another onslaught of jeers and laughter.

"Oh." Another uncomfortable silence. "So why me?"

Kido took another step back as the girl advanced once more. "Why…"

"Yes." The girl stuck a finger at Kido, prodding her in the chest and causing her to flush and sputter and trip backwards, right into the sink. Her nervous, flailing hands hit the switch, causing running water to gush out from the tap and all over her hand. Running water was not a good thing. Kido pulled her hand out quick, whimpering in agony. The pain wasn't that bad, really, but combined with all the stress and her still-throbbing abdomen, it felt worse than a flame.

"Oh gods! Are you alright?" The girl turned off the tap, and rushed to Kido's side. She tried to grab at Kido's hand, but the vampire snatched it away with a growl. "Look, I'm trying to help, let me see!"

"Just-" But their hands met and Kido was silenced into submission. They were worn, but gentle, used to handling livestock as well as people. Without protest, Kido let this weird, human girl touch her hand skin to skin. She turned away to hide her quickly reddening face.

"My name's Momo. By the way." Said the village girl, giving Kido her hands back, which she quickly snatched away. Momo was a nice name. It fit right.

"Kido."

Momo beamed, as if Kido had just told her it was to rain tomorrow. "That's a pretty mysterious name, don't you think? So does this mean you won't kill me anymore?"

And even though she tried her hardest not to, Kido couldn't help but glance down, and was once again enraptured by that innocent face. Her stomach churned.

"I guess not."

Momo only smiled wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1,501. Not too shabby, and certainly longer than most chapters will be woops.


	3. Bodyguard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kido is Momo's bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont actually know what bodyguards do woops.

"Kisaragi! We'll be arriving any minute now, so get ready, ok?"

The driver's voice floated from the front of the limousine, and Momo absentmindedly acknowledged his existence with another little 'yeah'. Sighing a little, the idol leaned into her palm and watched city lights whiz past like fireflies on the window screen. The soft hum of the engine permeated the air, and across from her sat her taller, green haired body guard.

Just as expected, Tsubomi Kido hadn't uttered a single word the whole journey. It wasn't her style. Rather, she preferred sinking into the background, not noticeably there, but always close enough for Momo to feel safe. Behind the dark glasses, her bodyguard's eyes were no doubt trained on the idol, possibly scanning the vicinity constantly for any dangers. Momo smiled. She thought it was cute, how dedicated Kido seemed to the job. If Kido noticed the upturn of her lips, she said nothing.

The car came to a sudden stop and Momo just about fell out of her seat, barely managing to hold on the sides of the car. When she looked up, Kido was pulling her closest hand away.

Cute.

When Momo stepped out, the first thing she heard was a flash, and the first thing she saw was a crowd of hungry, rabid fans, pressing in on her like a deadly wall of flesh. Then came the hand on the shoulder, something which was beginning to be a more commonplace thing with her bodyguard. It was somewhat soothing, if unnecessary. Momo found she minded less than she should have.

"Momo! Momo!"

The crowd of people loudly cheered her name, asking questions, expecting answers, and one unfortunate man tried to step closer than the imaginary boundary set by Kido. He was promptly turned around with a cold glare, and didn't come back.

Momo actually feared for her own life as she tried with limited success to enter the already crowded hall. She signed multiple shirts, mugs, hats, dollar bills, and more just kept coming. They said the road to stardom was rough, and Momo was experiencing it now, and also every other time she tried to go to a celebrity gathering. It was horrible, but the food was mostly worth the struggle.

Finally inside, Momo heaved a few breaths before turning around, to make sure her bodyguard was in one piece. She was, thankfully, though Momo realised it was silly to be worried about a trained bodyguard like Kido.

Even so.

The inside of the hall was, realistically, no better than the outside, only there were less deadly paparazzi. Kido still stood close, eyes mysterious behind the tinted shades and face stoic as always.

"Ah, Kisaragi!"

It was one of her colleagues, a famous actor name Kano Shuuya. Lively, but a little-

"Aha, and Tsubomi, too! How cute!"

-annoying.

"Oi." Kido warned, a tone of finality in her voice. Kano seemed unaffected. He was shorter than Kido, too, Momo noted with a twinge of amusement. Deciding to intervene before someone got killed, Momo stepped between the blonde and her green-haired body guard.

"So, nice night, isn't it Kano?" She asked pleasantly, and she received an Oscar-winning smile in return.

"Certainly is, Kisaragi Momo," he replied smarmily, raising an eyebrow, to which Momo felt Kido move just a step closer, "but I am afraid I must take my leave. There are more guests to welcome."

Kano scampered away like the rat that he was, and Momo felt Kido relax a little. "Come on!" She said to her stoic bodyguard, while grabbing her wrist. "Let's go find the food, I'm starving!"

She missed the absolutely stunned look on the greenette's face.

It only took half an hour for Momo to get settled into the party atmosphere, as per usual, chatting away to guests and friends and strangers alike, because her magnetic personality drew even the strangest of crowds. Kido was there as always, by the sidelines, watching and waiting for one slip-up.

One particular young boy, and the son of a famous singer, Hibiya, Momo thinks his name was, was mid-conversation with Momo when something strange happened.

"Oh, who's that, over there, with the sunglasses?" He asked, voice peaking in curiosity. Momo waved a hand flippantly.

"That's my bodyguard, Kido Tsubomi," She answered, taking another sip of her punch. "Why do you ask?"

Hibiya scratched his chin, clearly perplexed. "I just… I thought I saw her, you see, the other day. I was on register and there was this green haired girl like that buying the latest Kisaragi Attention Drama CD-"

He cut off, swallowing. Had Momo turned around, she quite possibly would nearly have fainted out of shock, for Kido's furious gaze was so intense. Hibiya laughed, rubbed his neck, and mumbled an excuse to leave, something about needing to use the bathroom.

Then the idol figured out what had happened, and laughed. When she turned, she was delighted to see that Kido was… blushing. Perhaps it wasn't very noticeable, but Momo knew these kinds of things.

Cute.

She drew closer, and had to give it to the other woman; she was pretty damn good at keeping a straight face, even with Momo leaning in with the most cat-like smirk on her face.

"Who would've thought, huh? Kido Tsubomi, a Kisaragi fan!"

If it weren't for Kido's glasses, Momo was sure that she would have been looking at the ground in shame. She said nothing in reply.

"Aw, is that…" Momo nearly said embarrassment, but cut herself short, not wanting to make Kido feel too uncomfortable. "I think it's cute, y'know? And cool, yeah, it's nice to see people appreciating my music, ah…"

She trailed off, because now that she was this close, she could just see through the tinted sunglasses, and, even with the glare from the overhead lights, Momo caught a glimpse of Kido's eyes and they were… certainly something.

"You know, Kido…" Momo leaned back, a little sheepish, "Since we're inside and all, you could, um. Take off your glasses! I mean, only if you want to, but I'm pretty sure you don't need them on inside or anything."

Momo let out a hollow laugh just as something cool and hard pressed into her palm. Looking up, she saw Kido's eyes clearly, almost twisted into a smirk.

"Keep the glasses."

Momo did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 1063.
> 
> Haha I did it another chapter down, woo. It'll either be a music or the vampire au again next up so keep a look out!!


	4. Band Camp (pt1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the band goes on camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one to be continued, aha.  
> Check out Kagaypros at tumblr for more kidomomo and other gay ships as well as exclusive early access to Magnetism.  
> //shameless advertising.

There’s nothing quite like the feel of the summery air brushing past the windows as the bus travels down the highway. That’s what Kido thinks anyway, as she sits by the window at the forefront of the bus.

Behind her, there is a huge ruckus, which was most likely instigated by the percussionists of the bus, but is being carried by the large lungs of the lower brass members.

Idiots.

Kido looks wistfully out over the countryside they were traversing, trying to see if she could spot the other bus. Unfortunately, the woodwind and strings bus is already out of sight, having overtaken this bus a long time ago. They are probably having a homework session, or playing Uno or something equally as lame and boring but quieter than whatever is happening on this bus.

Brass players and percussionists are, how to put it, _notorious_ amongst other sections of the ensemble. Loud, obnoxious, dumb, loud, and really into playing drinking games with soda for some reason. Or maybe that’s just the new pianist, Shintaro, who was the cause of the latter.

Kido steals a glance over her shoulder, and notes how the _entire back half of the bus_ seems to be involved in the drinking game and vaguely wonders how they can hear each other at all when it’s so loud. She feels sorry for whichever teacher was forced to oversee the brass bus, until she realises it’s Kenjirou and suddenly feels less sympathetic. He’s over there, clapping Kano on the back and laughing to some other trombonist about something.

“Sensei, please sit down on the bus…” She mutters, though she knows it’s no use. Even if he could have heard her, Mr Tateyama is never one to follow rules to the letter unless he’s getting paid to do so. Behind her, she hears a snort, and by turning completely, Kido can see that Takane is sitting only two seats behind, and is crossing her arms grumpily. Kido sighs in relief, that at least someone on this bus was sane. And then Haruka takes a seat next to her and she turns red like a trumpet player on the field and stutters something and is whisked away to play a game of ‘never have I ever’.

Well.

Kido swings back to face the front, before deciding that maybe she could practice her music? So she reaches into her bag and pulls out a file labelled “B. Clarinet” which is only just starting to fall apart, and flicks through until she finds the hardest piece. On her lap, she begins to work out her fingering, tapping rhythms and chewing her lip over a really hard run. She never gets it right, and it’s annoying whenever Azami stops the ensemble just to focus on the one bar, particularly as it’s super exposed and everyone can hear it and-

“Heya!”

Whoa. Kido jumps out of her reverie, to find that suddenly there is a chirpy blonde sitting next to her and that said chirpy blonde is smiling at her and she’s really cute.

“Whatcha doin’?” She asks. After a moment of consideration, Kido recognises the girl as Momo, the most useless percussionist ever. A memory comes to mind unbidden, one involving a timpani and a crash cymbal and a certain blonde, in a piece which featured neither the crash cymbal nor the timpani. Oh.

But she’s pretty cute so that probably makes up for it.

“Nothing.” Kido answers back, looking back down at her music. Cute or not, she wasn’t about to let some knucklehead drag her into the antics of the _back half of the band_. Momo doesn’t seem to take a hint.

“Oh, are you practicing? Smart! I’d practice too except we don’t have any percussion things on the bus and I don’t want to break anything…” The statement end with a laugh but it makes Kido glance up. It was a mirthless laugh, almost apologetic. Momo goes to stand up. “Yeah, I’ll just go back now, I think the boys are missing me- urk!”

Suddenly stopped, Momo swivels her head to see the Kido had gripped onto her sleeve, in a command to stay. For a moment, there is nothing, and then;

_Crap crap Kido you weirdo why would you do that she probably thinks you’re a fucking creep now good job on that one moron_

“Uh…” Kido shakes her head, to dispel her negative thoughts. “You can stay if you’d like. If it’s too noisy for you or whatever.”

For a split second, Kido is afraid she made it worse, until Momo’s face splits into a grin. “Okay!” She says cheerily, throwing the clarinet player off guard for a moment. “So… Bass clarinet?”

Kido nods, still fingering through her music. “Yeah. Started on clarinet but got moved. Nobody wants to play the bass clarinet.”

“Oh, that’s cool. Do you play anything else?” Momo seems so genuinely interested that Kido can’t help but answer.

“Y-yeah, I learned to play the violin when I was younger. A neighbour taught me, but… She moved and I stopped learning. And picked up clarinet.” Kido finishes, blushing a little, because people usually say things like ‘ _Kido playing violin? No wonder you quit. Bass clarinet is cool and mysterious like you’_ but is pleasantly surprised when Momo does reply.

“Aw, that’s sad,” She says, looking down at her hands. “It’s always sad when you have to give up an instrument if you like it a lot.”

_How did she know that?_

“I used to play the recorder, until my idiot brother broke it and now it doesn’t work anymore.”

Kido blinks, trying to decide if Momo was serious. She is. Now Kido has to restrain a laugh because who admits to playing the recorder? But Momo seems so proud so Kido disguises it as a cough.

“So, uh, who’s your idiot brother then?”

“Shintaro, the pianist, other there, look at him, the idiot.”

Kido chuckles in agreement before realising what had just been said.

“Wait, you mean your brother is the musical prodigy.”

Not even a question. Just a statement. She immediately calls back her words, though, when the blonde begins to tear up. Shit, shit, shit.

“No, I don’t mean it like that I just…” Kido searches for something to say past her haze of panic. “I never would have though, you don’t look that alike. And he doesn’t seem like much of an idiot…” Too late, because she looks back and Shintaro is currently attempting to do the worm on the floor of the bus. “… Spoke too soon.”

They look forward in content silence, before Kido attempts to remedy the situation even more.

“Well, besides that, you’re so cute I just thought you couldn’t have a brother like that… What?” _Dammit, Tsubomi_ she thinks to herself, because now Momo is giving her a strange look, cocking her head to one side, almost as if Kido said something completely wrong and offensive and-

“Kido, are you… trying to hit on me?”

If Momo was hoping for an answer, she would be severely disappointed, because Kido just blushes a furious shade of red and looks out the window, pulling her hood over her face.

“I’ll… take that as a yes then?”

Kido refuses to answer, but is that a trace of hope in Momo’s voice?

She hopes so.


	5. Vampire - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kido is a vampire, and apparently not very good at it, part 2.

_In which Kido is a vampire._

Momo had left the door open expectantly, because she knew she was going to get a visitor sometime soon.

It was lucky she did, because not a few minutes later, she felt a shadow creep through the window and the back of her neck prickled. Ah, there she was.

“Hello, Kido.” She called to the darkness, which paused, trying to decide whether to keep going or abandon ship, and eventually settled on materialising. A green-haired girl stepped out only moments later, and crept over to where Momo was plaiting flowers on her bed.

“You left the window open.” The tone was almost accusatory, but Momo paid it no heed.

“You did say you were coming.”

“I didn’t say when.”

“You always arrive at the same time, Kido,” Momo shot back, placing down her array of flowers in favour of her new conversation partner, “you would think even I could memorise your schedule by now.”

Kido seemed conflicted, eyes burning with fierceness that kept Momo at bay. “What if I didn’t come. Someone could have snuck in through the window.”

“Someone like you?”

Kido’s gaze dropped, and so did Momo’s good spirit. When the vampire looked back up, her eyes were narrowed in a predatory way. “Why,” She hissed, eyes still not trained on the recipient of her anger, “why are you so… nice? How can you be so forgiving when you know what I am?”

Momo slid off the bed and took a cautious step closer. It wasn’t the first time she had seen Kido like this, but she was still ever so wary. After all, as she had explained so many times before, Kido was a killer. She might not have been very experienced, but the only way she could survive was by drinking blood. A strange thing to try and get one’s head around, truly.

“You wouldn’t hurt me.” Momo said, quite forcefully, very sure of herself. Kido stalked a bit closer, and Momo found herself lingering on memories of the night they met, the night when Kido had tried to kill her…

“Right?”

Kido was suddenly gone, like a shadow, and Momo knew what would happened next, even though she was surprised. The hair-raising feeling was back, and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. Something was breathing in her ear.

Momo felt a lump in her throat but forcefully swallowed it down, letting out a laugh. “Haha, yeah, I know you wouldn’t you… ah…”

She stopped because she felt cool breath landing on her neck, just below the jawline.  _The perfect place to sink your fangs into_. On cue, two pinpricks of a cold, hard substance pressed lightly on the skin. Her heart stopped for a bit. Her laughter died. Kido couldn’t be serious, right?

“… I could kill you right now.” Kido muttered, fangs still scraping dangerously low to the exposed skin. Momo’s throat was so dry, swallowing was painful. “One, single action, and your life is in my hands. I could drain you dry, right now, yet you still think I won’t?”

A silence ensued, as Momo had fallen prey to fear. There was nothing but Momo’s thumping heart and ragged breathing, and even Kido was completely still.

“I haven’t had a drop of blood in two whole weeks, because of you. I can’t go back home, because of you, and-“ In her rising anger, Kido’s voice hitched, and Momo felt something else on her neck, something wet like tears. “-and I don’t know why but I still can’t do it!”

With a cry of anguish, Kido pushed the fear-stricken girl away and collapsed onto the bed. She berated herself over and over, for being such a failure, for being weak.

“I’m sorry.”

At these words, the vampire looked up, astonished. Had Momo just… apologised?

“W-why? Why are you sorry?”  _You’ve done nothing wrong it’s all me it’s all me._

“I’m sorry because… because I’m such a bother to you. I didn’t know how much pain I’d caused you. Please, just… If you want to, leave. I won’t keep you here.”

Kido could hear heavy breathing. She wasn’t sure who exactly it was, but why would it be her, when she was dead?

“… What is wrong with you?”

“Wrong with me?”

Kido sighed, pushing herself off the bed with very little effort. “Yes. I just tried to kill you. That makes it twice. What kind of sick person are you to still-“

Momo raised a finger to Kido’s lips, effectively shushing her. Where had that fear gone? That pure, unadulterated terror?

“It’s not your fault,” The village girl said quietly, simply, “it’s not your fault.”

That was the first time anyone had ever said that to Kido. Even when she was still alive, from what she could remember of it. So she did the only thing she felt she could do.

Kido collapsed, sobbing.

Of course, there were no tears. And Momo was there to catch her, to hold her tight, to whisper more strange untruths in her ear that just felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, check out my side blog kagaypros for more stuff! Ahaha ha h a.  
> yeah. Any suggestions for future chapters are entirely welcome.


	6. Bodyswap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kido and Momo swap bodies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too long, too long, not enough happens help.  
> not enough lesbians i promise more next time.

It would have been a very, very normal day for Tsubomi Kido, if she had woken up in her room. In her house. Hell, even in a house remotely close to hers.

But no. She just had to have the best luck ever and wake up in a house she had never been in before, with a mother (At least, she hoped it was the mother) yelling at her to wake up, and there was a really, _really_ annoying alarm just by her head.

_SLAM_

And now it was silent.

At first, she thought she had been kidnapped, as embarrassing as the childish thought was later on. But, if she were kidnapped, then why did she apparently have a new mother? And a new brother, by the looks of things. If that’s who that boy was, who just poked his head into Kido’s room.

“Get up, idiot.” He said in the most flatline voice Kido has ever heard. Luckily, he was gone before Kido’s _FURIOUS BLUSH_ could descend upon her face and give away her discomfort. Just why the heck were these people treating her like they knew her? Maybe they were old relatives or something. That made sense. Father had lots of relatives.

Still didn’t explain the weird house, though.

Regardless, Kido pushed herself off the bed and hit the floor, expecting cold floorboards but meeting a warm rug. Okay, she could get used to this.

Then Kido opened up the gigantic closet.

Yeah, she could really get used to this.

Sooner or later, Kido was dressed in the most modest clothes she could find, because for some reason or another, everything in said closet was _girly._ Girly and _weird_. It was still a very short pair of shorts, but Kido thought that maybe it wasn’t too bad, and it fit her well, and somehow she doubted Seto and Kano were here to tease her. That thought was a little bit worrying.

The looks the woman and boy (brother, clearly) gave her as she came downstairs also came as a bit of a shock. They looked… well, if Kido had to describe it, she’d say they looked a little unnerved. Shocked, maybe. Was it the fact that they weren’t expecting her? But, that made no sense at all, no, it couldn’t be that.

“Good morning,” Said the woman, eating toast. The boy, or brother, whatever, said nothing but a grunt. It was so normal that Kido felt she had no choice but to play along, for now. Kido was not used to this indifference and she felt vulnerable as she buttered herself some toast. Perhaps there was conversation, but Kido was way too tired for this crap. She just wanted to know exactly who this woman was, and why she was here, and why this house was so different to anything she’d ever seen.

All her questions were answered when she caught her reflection in the reflective screen behind the oven.

“Is everything alright?” Came the woman’s voice from across the table. Kido didn’t move for a long time, so distracted was she by her reflection. And she almost screamed, but she didn’t. Somehow, she knew that would be a bad idea. An idea which would quite possibly lead to the worst scenario imaginable.

“Y-yeah, I’m fine,” Kido replied, not missing how her voice had changed. “I- I just need to.. uh… go to the bathroom!”

Leaving behind the family, for she was so sure that’s what they were now, and running back upstairs, Kido hastily opened each door until she found the bathroom.

It wasn’t her. That person in the reflection wasn’t her. Blonde hair, dark eyes, and god, was she short! No wonder Kido felt something off all morning! No wonder she didn’t recognise the house but the others recognised her! Now, the only question remaining was _who_ , exactly, she was.

 

* * *

 

Momo was having a really, really rough day.

First of all, she woke up in someone else’s body. Surprise!

Well, before that, she’d been woken up early because these two guys thought she was sleeping in and were “worried for her health” or something. Surprise!

And then, she had to cook, and she couldn’t cook, so she may or may not have made the short one throw up in a bag.

Surprise!

And when they asked if she was feeling okay, Momo did the only logical thing to do and ran out of the house in an effort to find her own home, with her own family, because boy was that family weird as heck.

Pardon her language.

And now she was lost. She had never, ever been to this part of town before and she was wearing a hood and long pants in this kind of heat. How bizarre and stupid of this person. Of whoever’s body Momo had taken over.

Or whatever.

She really wasn’t in the mood for this.

An hour later, and she was still not in the mood for this. She was so not in the mood, that she found a nearby bench, sat down, and put her face in her hands forlornly.

This was it. She was going to live the rest of her life as another person with a different name and she would never get used to this and all her hard work and grades would go out the window…

“Uh,” Said her voice, her real voice, from somewhere vaguely left of her. “It appears we’re both in quite the conundrum.”

Momo looked up, and saw Momo. That was the most disconcerting thing that had ever happened to her. Clearly, the person who looked like Momo, the not-Momo, thought the same and was quick to divert their eyes.

“So it does.” Momo shot back, and the voice was so deep and weird that she felt like giggling. The deadpan look on the not-Momo’s face looked quite out of place at that.

“My name’s Kido.” Said the not-Momo, awkwardly shuffling. “My actual name, I mean.”

“Yeah I got that from your brothers.” Momo stood up and dusted herself off. “I’m Momo.”

Their eyes met for the first time, and it was very strange seeing her own eyes in real life.

 

* * *

 

Kido found herself actually enjoying the rest of the day. Apart from being shorter than she was used to, and that awkward situation with who she now knew as Momo’s mother, and the stares she got on the way, she really enjoyed Momo’s company. But every time she glanced at Momo, she could only see herself and it was strange to say the least. She wished she could get a good look at Momo for real, in her own eyes.

The two talked, and got ice cream, and they talked about their home life a little just in case they needed to adjust. Kido learned Momo had no other relatives, and that she was a moderately well-known singer to support her family. In turn, Momo learned about Kido’s daily schedule, and how to cook basic meals that Seto and Kano wouldn’t be suspicious of.

They finished up late in the afternoon, but Kido still felt they had so much to talk about. Momo was the one to suggest putting the other’s number in their phones.

“After all,” She had said, with a bright smile on her face. “This’s gotta mean something, like fate, right? So we have to have a way to talk later!”

Talking later sounded fantastic.

So Kido, in momo’s body, waved goodbye to Momo, in Kido’s body, and they parted their separate ways. Kido entered Momo’s house with a cheerful little hello and found her room on the first try. When it was time for dinner, Momo’s mother asked her how her day was, and Kido responded in a way that felt odd, but looked just right, with lots of arm flailing.

(She was sure to mention how cool this girl she met today was. Momo could thank her later)

And then it was nearly night time, and after finishing off what looked like homework, Kido went to sleep.

 

* * *

 

It was a normal day for Momo Kisaragi as she woke up in her bed. In her own bed, in her own room.

Everything was as it should be.

With a little cheer, Momo ran downstairs, still clad in pyjamas, and made her own breakfast for a change. Shintaro, still half asleep, said nothing, but did grunt confusedly at her odd behaviour.

Momo was so ecstatic and relieved that she finished her toast, and was already changed for school before her mother got out of bed.

There was a small stack of completed homework on her desk.

“Momo…” Shintaro poked his head in the door, looking as bored as ever, but he did throw the homework a curiously pointed glance. “You did all your homework last night. And got it right. Is there anything you need to tell me?”

“Shut up, Shintaro!” Momo angrily closed the door, upset that her own brother thought so lowly of her. Well, it was true that she normally would have ignored such a large stack of homework. Thank goodness for Kido.

Kido…

Momo picked up her phone where it lay on her bedside table and searched through to find the right contact.

 _Call_.

“Uh, hello? Yeah, it’s me, Momo. Looks like we’re back to normal, huh? Look, I was actually thinking… I might need to hire you for tutoring some time… I-I’ll even pay, honest! … So, wanna meet up after school today...?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did i say.

**Author's Note:**

> Look forwards to more one shots. I will try and write down as many situations as I can before the anime is released in April (or whenever, I'm not sure anymore) because the anime will no doubt close off any option to ship my OTP, knowing my luck. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
